Out of the Woods
by StarryEyedDancer
Summary: After baby gate, Quinn was never the same. The drama that surrounded the glee club was too much for her to bear so she packs up and moves to Forks to live with her brother Jacob. There she meets the Cullens, but most importantly she meets Edward Cullen. Can they fix each other's broken parts? Takes place during Glee's third season and Eclipse. Read and Review please xx
1. The Past is to be Forgotten

Quinn's P.O.V

I woke up slowly, stretching my arms over my head and adjusting to the new brightness entering my room thanks to the sun. Today is the day, after the hardships of the last two years, baby gate, and a ridiculous amount of glee club drama, I'm more than ready to start over at Forks, Washington. Ever since dad left for that tattooed freak, I've been closer to my brother, Jacob.

Most siblings look alike but Jacob and I are the exception to that. Billy, my biological father and Jacob's, was my mother's first husband; it didn't work out too well, they're still on speaking terms but nothing more than pleasantries. So while I inherited my mom's light complexion, blonde hair and hazel eyes, Jacob inherited Billy's Native American complexion, tan, dark haired and brown eyed. When they divorced they settled on Jacob staying permanently at Forks while I moved to Lima with my mom. Summers where the only time I would spend with Jacob but then after I started cheer leading, gymnastics and all the summer camps that they had, it was impossible for me to go and spend a summer there, so Jacob and Billy did most of the visiting.

Jacob already called me last night to double check that I had everything ready for the trip tomorrow and to call him as soon as I leave, take off, land, etc. I really do need to get away from all the negativity around here, sure, leaving without telling anyone in glee club seems harsh but they never cared about me. Yeah they were there for me when Beth was born but after that, they deserted me. As for Puck, he's off seducing anything with a skirt. The only person besides my mother that knows about me moving to Forks is Coach Sue. Why her? Well for starters I needed to return my old cheerios uniform and secondly I don't want the FBI knocking at my new residence at Forks.

I finally got up after clearing my mind and headed to my bathroom, making sure not to trip over my many suitcases. Mom offered me to drive me to Forks, all 37 hours of a car ride there, but I knew that was just prolonging my departure, instead I chose to fly there using the child support money that dad is still obligated to send my way. I got ready soon enough and next thing I knew I was loading my bags into my mom's Jeep.  
"Quinn, you do know your friends are going to hound me asking me where you are…." My mom said while wheeling the last suitcase out of the house.  
"Haha, mom trust me, I've been absent from school since last Wednesday, it's Saturday now and I haven't received one single call from any of them." I mumbled out.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You could always switch schools here, I now Dalton's sister school has an excellent cheerleading program an-" I cut her off before she started listing any other schools,

"Mom, I need this. Every time I see Puck, I'm reminded of how much I miss Beth and then every time I see Finn, I'm reminded of how much I hurt him. The list goes on mom, I need to get away. Please let me do this." I practically beg, fearing that she might play her motherly card on me and cancel my trip last minute.

"Call me as soon as you land Quinn, and don't stay up too late. I know how much you love going down to La Push beach with Jacob at night." Before she could go on I gave her the biggest hug I could possible give her.  
"Thank you."  
"Okay let's stop this mush fest Quinn, we do need to get you on that plane in time." And with that she closed the trunk and headed towards the driver's seat. I picked up my bag from the floor, glanced at my house for one last time before taking on the passenger seat and sending Jacob one quick text.

To: Jake

 _Just left, heading to the airport now :)_

Not even a minute went by and my phone buzzed.

From: Jake

 _Finally! See ya soon sis._

We arrived at the airport soon enough and I easily checked in.

"Well this is it, I'll call you as soon as I land, okay?" I said while hugging my mom one last time, my nerves about leaving finally kicking in.

"If anything and I mean anything makes you feel uncomfortable or something, just hop on a plane back okay? I know you haven't interacted with Jacob and Billy since you started high school, but I'm sure things are still the same back there. I mean it's Forks, nothing out of the norm happens there." She said reassuringly. I nodded and with that I headed towards the gate.

Forks here I come.


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter 2

Since I fell asleep during my flight, I was landing in Forks in no time; since I slept for the whole four hours of the plane I was a little confused when I awoke . I groggily made my way out of the plane and into the connecting corridor, slowly making my way to the luggage claim area. I hope Jake and Billy still remember that it takes me awhile to function properly right after I wake up. I texted Jacob that I was picking up my bags and he responded saying that he's already at the waiting area. He's honestly the best brother I could've asked for.

Picking up my 3 bags was no easy task since most of my room was crammed into them. Looking up and following the signs and the sea of people that were also headed towards the waiting area where their loved ones were picking them up would've been done much quicker if it wasn't for me trying to maneuver around with two carry on bags and three fifty pound suit cases. It was quite the sight.

As I started to look around for my brother I was suddenly picked up from the ground and spun around, my bags were toppled over but soon enough a peal of laughter ripped through the air. I guess Jake found me before I found him.

"Oh God, how I've missed you!"

"Jake! Put me down, you're making a scene!." I said, laughing at his antics.

"Too cool to be seen out in public with your older brother huh?" I rolled my eyes at his remark before properly hugging him.

"Jeez what kind of growth spur did you go through?" I said, craning my neck a little bit to fully see his face. We used to be the same height but I guess I missed out on the reservations water supply, because clearly Jake got the better end of the growth spur. Not even Billy is that tall, let alone mom.

"Speak for yourself Quinnie, I'm gonna have to carry a bat with me every time I take you out in public."

"No more nerd glasses or prepubescent acne." I said poking his ribs while he bent down to grab my bags with ease, he must've joined some type of sport because he picked all three of them up with ease as if they were pillows. Definitely asking him to be my personal trainer now that I don't have the Cheerios to keep in shape.

"So how was the flight?"

"As good as a flight could get, can't complain to be honest since I was asleep the whole time." I said shrugging, slipping on my cardigan as we started to walk outside and into the slight drizzle that had started to come down.

"Ah yes, no one can disturbs the princesses sleep." He said teasingly.

"Oh shush. Did Billy come with you?"

"No, he's off fishing with Charlie, he prepare everything for your arrival yesterday."

"Oh, okay."

"You remember Charlie right, the chief of police in Forks…?" He asked while loading the bags in the trunk of his truck.

"Ummmmm…"

"Funny looking mustache, has a daughter around our age, Bella."

"OH CHARLIE!" I exclaimed, finally remembering who Jake was talking about.

"Okay let's head to your new home!" He said optimistically as he lead me to the passenger seat.

"Mom said that you and Charlie recently moved out of town and into the outskirts, near the beach…?" I began to say but it came out more as a question.

"Yeah, dad wanted more of a serene outdoorsy setting. The good thing is that it's right next to Forks, so dad transferred me out of the high school in the Rez to the high school in Forks. We'll both be in the same year and most of the classes."

"Jake….you didn't have to do that. I feel terrible now, you're sacrificing all of your friends and all just to go to the same school as me, if I would've known that you would've switch schools depending on my choice I would've told mom to enroll me in the Rez as well." I said glancing out the window, feeling terrible that Jake gave up his friends just so I wouldn't be alone in a new high school.

"Q, you worry too much. Besides, the Rez would've bored you, it's too small for you city slicker." He said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my sis."

The rest of the drive was spent in a comfortable silence, I was starring out the window taking in the quiet little town. There wasn't much to stare at, just a few stores here and there, it was beginning to rain more now so there was no one out and about in the sidewalk. After like ten minutes we finally parked outside a cozy looking house; it looked like it belong on the front page of best cabins for a family vacation, it had a front porch, a swinging chair that hung to the far right corner of the house, a welcome home mat outside the door and a few flower pots.. Everything about this house screamed home, my new home.

"You gonna come in or just gape at our house?" Jake said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Very funny Jake, it's just that I've only been here for less than an hour and I already feel at home." I said meekly, tucking a strand hair behind my ear while avoiding Jake's burning stare.

"Quinn, you know you've always been part of this family, even with those 2,000 plus miles between us." He said, setting the bags down and hugging me; it was the kind of hug I desperately needed back when baby gate happen, when dad left mom and I, when I felt like no one cared. But now I do know, someone cares. My brother.

"Come on, let's stop the mush fest and get you set up. Maybe the rain will stop by the time were done and I'll take you out to meet my friends."

"Sounds like a plan!" I said grabbing the last bag off the ground and following him inside the threshold.


	3. A Place to Call Home

**Chapter 3**

After a grueling three hours, my room was finally set up and done to my liking. Jake consulted with me about what color I wanted but I was too busy packing to really pay attention to his color suggestions. I got the spare guest room upstairs; Billy's room is downstairs because of his wheelchair and all. That meant the second floor of the house was Jake's and mines. At first I was uneasy with letting Jake pick the final color for my room, but I should've had more confidence in him. He picked a lovely cream shade for the walls that complimented the deep burgundy colored rug. The room had an air of royalty that I could definitely get used to. The bed was on the center, a desk on the far left corner by the window, a small love seat to the right next to a medium sized bookstand and two hanging plants by my window sill. Jake should definitely look into interior design.

"I thought we would never finish." Jake said, hanging up the last picture frame by the calendar and cork board that was near my desk.

"And to think I only packed what I truly needed..." I said while toppling on top of the bed, the events of today finally catching up to me.

"I think you should definitely rest up, take a nap even. Knowing Billy he'll want us to go down to La Push for the bonfire tonight just so you could meet everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, everyone as in everyone that consist of Billy's group of friends and my friends. Don't worry they're all gonna love you. Billy talks nothing but great things about you."

"If you insist..." I murmured uneasily, the thought of having to meet everyone that already had a high expectation of me was making me nervous.

"Is the almighty Quinn Fabray nervous about meeting new people? Somebody call the press!"

"Oh shut up Jake." I said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Hmph. I slave for more than an hour helping you decorate your room and this is the thanks I get? Being pelted by pillows? Wow Q, I feel the love."

"Quit being such a whiny baby..." I said teasingly, he was about to retaliate but we heard the front door opening from downstairs.

"Dad's home! Come on Q." Jake said standing up and leading me downstairs.

We made our way downstairs and sure enough Billy was wheeling himself towards the living room.

"Hey dad! Look who's finally home!" Jake said, stepping aside and letting me step forward from behind him.

"Bi- Dad." I said correcting myself, it would've been rude to call him by his first name.

"Quinn, wow you have grown up so much." He said quietly. I broke the silence by going up to him and bending down to give him a hug.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you and Jake."

"My doors will always be open for you Quinn, don't ever doubt it. Now how was your trip here? Has Jake given you a headache with his ramblings?" He asked.

"It was nice, I slept for most of it and Jake has been nothing but helpful, although I gotta say, I'm kinda hoping the La Push air **and** water will give me the growth spur it gave Jake." I said jokingly but to my surprise Jake started choking on the water that he was drinking when I said that.

"You alright there?" I asked while patting his back.

"Trust me Quinn, you don't want my growth spur." Jake said seriously while sitting down and placing his half empty water bottle down on the table. The room suddenly took an air of tension, even Billy had a serious look on his face and Jake looked just as, if not more serious.

"So at what time is the bonfire?" I asked, hoping to cut the tension in the room.

"Oh yeah! I was hoping you would be up for it, it's at 7 so we could eat now and then head out towards La Push. Everyone is excited to meet you Quinn." Billy said, a smile taking over his face, all traces of the previous tension forgotten.

"That sounds like a plan, I'm just gonna go head up to my room and wash up before dinner and the bonfire." I said excusing myself and heading towards my room.

I quickly took a hot shower in order to shake off the small amount of jet lag I had in me. I headed towards my closet and picked out a rose colored sundress, and a dark navy cardigan for later on in case it got chilly out. I let my hair air dry since it was barely 5:30 and we still had to eat dinner before heading out, my hair would be fine air drying. I'll let my natural wavy hair make its debut tonight. After a few minutes I was making my way downstairs and into the living room where Jake was channel surfing.

"Jeez Quinn, I was beginning to think you were remodeling the room. You sure took forever to get ready." Jake said teasingly from the couch.

"Stop being so dramatic, I was only gone for half an hour."

"Sure...half an hour..." I elbowed him in his side and he retaliated by throwing a throw pillow my way.

"Before Billy yells at us for wrecking the room, let's go see if he needs help with dinner."

I followed Jake into the kitchen and I started setting the table while he took over cooking while Billy supervised. We were soon seated and began eating.

"Now Quinn, Jake doesn't cook too often so if your stomach starts feeling upset, we know who to blame." Billy said while eyeing his plate of pasta.

"No wonder this tasted funny, seriously dad how did you survived with Jakes cooking skills?"

"Hahaha you're both so funny." Jake grumbled while glaring at us.

"Oh lighten up Jake, the pasta isn't that bad, sure it could use some more sauce but it's not terrible!"

"Quinn's right, this actually one of the best meals you've cooked."

We continued a friendly banter and we were soon done eating, Jake took over cleaning up while Billy and I made our way to the living room. After a few moments of watching the game that was on, I turned to Billy.

"Seriously, thank you so much for letting me come and live with you and Jake." I said, wondering if he heard me since he was still watching the game rather than me when I spoke.

"Quinn, you don't need to thank me. You're my daughter, and I'm always going to be here for you. I just don't understand why you never told me personally what you went through last year. Your mom just sprung this out on me last month. I would've been there for you, for you and your baby." He said looking intently at me.

"I already had disappointed my parents by getting pregnant, I didn't want to disappoint you and Jake." I said softly, I could already feel the tears threatening to spill over.

"We all make mistakes, and things are different now; Russell failed as a father by turning his back on you when you needed him the most. I wish you would've reached out to me when this happened, perhaps things could've come out differently. This is a new beginning for you Quinn, don't dwell on the past just try to be happy here, okay? Jake and I will always be here for you." He said, placing his hand over mine reassuringly.

I wiped the few stray tears that had spilled over and smiled; I was finally beginning to feel like I was home.

 **Thank you all who have followed and favorited this story so far! Sorry it has taken me awhile to update but I got lower back surgery and this semester has been crazy. Reviews are always welcome! Next chapter Quinn will meet the wolf gang and hear some of the folktales.**


End file.
